The US DOE mandates a significant level of safety awareness at all of its laboratories. This takes the form of strict compliance with all DOE and Federal safety guidelines (OSHA for example), extensive procedures for formal training and monitoring (and tracking/documentation of these points), substantial management emphasis on safety and quality control, and a number of other areas. A significant fraction of staff effort is devoted to the continued formal training, monitoring and in particular documenting all these activities. There is at least one stand-down of all activities for focus on safety discussions per year. We estimate that the equivalent of about 0.2 FTE from the BTP-funded staff was occupied with such activities during Yr19 and expect that a similar amount will be required for each year henceforth. Additional specific ES&H activities include the screening of chemicals brought into the sample preparation laboratories for potential hazards, and definitions of safe procedures in their use and disposal, and the screening for, supply of information about, and documentation handling of biohazards brought to SSRL for experiments.